


(Survival) Instinct

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Multi, POV Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Pepper had no idea what they wanted. She had no idea if Tony and Peter knew or at least had some idea who they were. Tony had his fingers in so many pies. And if this was about Stark Industries--well, there were other ways to do damage to a corporation than kidnap it's CEO, her boyfriend, and his...well, it was hard to say what Peter was to Tony but Pepper knew what she and Tony wanted him to be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	(Survival) Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



It wasn't until Pepper knew she and Peter were already in a trap that she realized the trap was really meant for Tony. By then, it was too late. She held Peter's arm protectively, which was ridiculous because he was the one with actual superhuman strength. However, this was one of the rare instances where she was reminded just how young he really was. He was afraid, blaming himself, and every plan to get out he'd come up with--she guessed, at least--had just been squashed by the threat to her life. 

"The suit," their leader demanded, gesturing with his gun. Peter was wearing the nanotech, but when he went to touch the casings in his web shooters, Pepper heard more guns cocking. "Not him. You."

She pursed her lips. "It's okay, Peter," she whispered as she deactivated the suit and removed the cuffs. 

His bright eyes were wide, hurt. "I did this…"

"Shh."

"On the floor. Kick them over carefully." Pepper did as she was told, and when she went back to Peter, she took his hand, trying to impart some calm, even though her own was shaking. It was short lived, though because they were pulled apart and cuffed with their hands in front of them. Pepper didn't know if they accounted for Peter's strength; it didn't matter, though because with so many weapons trained on Pepper, Peter was completely compliant. 

Tony's entrance was typical--grand, destructive, entirely unsubtle. He was able to take out at least five of the guns by Pepper's count. That left seven--that she could see. And in the chaos more appeared. And with Peter throwing himself on her to protect her, she wasn't sure what they'd done to neutralize Tony, but things began to calm down. She and Peter were hauled to their feet and Tony, his faceplate open, was dangling by the elbows in the hands of two extremely meaty looking goons.

"His suit too."

Pepper glared as she stepped forward. She raised her hands and touched Tony's cheek. "Tony, we're okay." He nodded, and Pepper felt the muzzle of the gun against the back of her head. She lowered her hands to the casing on his chest and deactivated the suit before removing the housing carefully. 

Pepper had no idea what they wanted. She had no idea if Tony and Peter knew or at least had some idea who they were. Tony had his fingers in so many pies. And if this was about Stark Industries--well, there were other ways to do damage to a corporation than kidnap it's CEO, her boyfriend, and his...well, it was hard to say what Peter was to Tony but Pepper knew what Tony wanted him to be. Just as she started to take stock of their surroundings, their captors began to move them down a set of concrete steps. It felt cooler, like they were going underground. Pepper didn't like that one bit, and she knew that the one advantage she had was that they thought she was the one who was helpless. 

That was, of course, a matter of perspective, but she never felt helpless in a pair of Louboutin heels. She took the last step and gasped as she twisted her ankle, letting herself fall to grab it. When her guard yanked her up, Pepper jammed the spiked heel into his eyes, through his mask, hoping it would cause enough chaos for Tony and Peter to get any kind of upper hand in the situation rather than simply getting her shot. She hoped, at least, she hadn't overestimated her value. 

Tony reacted immediately, and it wasn't that Peter didn't know what to do; it was simply that he was young. He hadn't been training with the Avengers long, and he hadn't been in these situations as many times. It was absurd to even be thinking thoughts like that. But that was their lives. Pepper got a backhand that landed her on the floor with a bloody lip, and ultimately the ensuing scuffle did nothing to help their situation. 

"What do you want?" Tony growled. Pepper could see blood on his teeth, and she winced when one of the men kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. 

Pepper yelped as she was suddenly yanked up by her hair, and she scrambled for purchase. She could see Peter struggling, so she stopped and let herself be pushed wherever they wanted her to be. Pepper didn't plan on being separated; she sure as hell didn't plan on being sedated and falling into blackness. 

*****

The headache was what woke her, but as consciousness returned, it was the pins and needles feeling in Pepper's arms that was uncomfortable enough to bring her back to herself. She tried to rub them, to bring the feeling back, but she realized her wrists were cuffed wide apart. Pain shot through her skull when she opened her eyes to find herself on a dirty mattress cuffed to a pipe or a radiator or something similar running along a sweating wall. 

"She's awake. Bring him in."

Pepper curled her fingers into fists, trying to get blood, warmth to them. 

"Pep…"

She looked up sharply to find Tony across from her, slumped, cuffed to the wall as well but kneeling. He was battered, and she found herself pulling against her restraints involuntarily to try to get to him, but he shook his head slightly. They weren't alone, and a door creaked open. Boots crunched on the dirty floor, and between the guards, there was Peter, wide eyed, bloody-lipped and worried. 

"You a virgin, Kid?" This was the leader. Pepper had a knack for remembering voices. So, if they were hoping to fully disguise themselves, they'd already failed. 

"W-what?"

"Have," he said slowly, loudly, "you ever been fucked?" Peter blushed furiously as he looked at his feet. "I'll take that as a 'no' then. It's your lucky day, Kid."

Tony yanked at his cuffs so hard Pepper thought he would dislocate his shoulders. "Leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

"Cut off her clothes."

"He is sixteen years old!" Tony yelled. 

"You had your chance, Stark." 

Pepper kicked whoever was trying to cut her top off; the shoes would have made that more potent. She could see Tony fighting and Peter shaking his head. She knew he was brave, knew he could fight. But he was scared--they all were. Even Tony. And every one of them had at least one gun to their heads. 

"Stop it!" Pepper cried. "Let me go." She licked her lips, her mouth was dry and she could taste dried blood. She looked to the leader, "Let me go and I'll do what you want." 

"Pepper," Tony called, "no, nope, Pep…"

She ignored him, and the leader's laugh was more of a short bark. He nodded and one of his men uncuffed her. Rubbing her wrists, Pepper looked from Peter to Tony--worry to anger and anguish. She tried to reassure both with her eyes alone. If this kept them from dying, this is what she would do. When she stood, Pepper felt shaky--whatever they'd dosed her with probably hadn't fully left her system--and when they pushed Peter to her, he nearly knocked her back down. 

"Miss Potts...I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Pepper whispered. Her fingers trembled as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Uncuff him."

"You don't give the orders."

"If you want him to fuck me, he's going to need both of his hands." The flush that extended down Peter's neck as he looked away broke Pepper's heart. 

She noted the eyepatch on the guard who came to uncuff Peter, and when he slid his hand underneath Pepper's shirt onto her hip once he was done, she flinched away in disgust. That was the extent of the exchange, and Pepper wouldn't let her mind look to any future beyond each moment. She could control her breath. She could control each inhale and exhale. She could look into Peter's bright eyes instead of the red dot on his forehead. 

"Breathe." Pepper coaxed his hands open and placed them on her hips. They may have found themselves here, she and Tony and Peter. But where Tony found first times a lark, Pepper did not enjoy the responsibility. And this...this was monstrous. "Kiss me."

"I...um, it's…"

"Peter," Pepper said firmly, trying to impart to him that this was survival, "I need you to kiss me."

He closed his eyes, and what began as an awkward, chaste brush of the lips, Pepper pushed him into deepening. Her own cheeks flushed as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and Pepper became awash with guilt at the sudden stab of desire. He let his arms fall and looked around wildly, lips already forming an apology, but Pepper took his face in her hands and shook her head. "Unhook my bra. It's okay. Take your time."

She stared over his shoulder to Tony, His face was icy, and his eyes searched the room, his fingers twitched. Pepper knew his mind was working every angle, every way to stop this before anything else happened--and if he couldn't, how he was going to kill everyone else in the room. Peter finally released the hooks on her bra, and Pepper let it slip off. 

"Mr. Stark is gonna hate me," he whispered so softly Pepper almost didn't hear.

"I won't let that happen." Pepper reached behind her back and unzipped her skirt. She let it fall and slipped out of her panties. The room was cold, and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. Peter flinched when she reached for the fly of his jeans. 

"Please," Peter whimpered.

Pepper undid his fly and shoved her hand down his pants, making him gasp, making herself ashamed at how much that thrilled her. His erection had been apparent since the moment she started undressing. He was sixteen for fuck's sake; it was hardly his fault that he couldn't help it. As Pepper stroked his cock firmly, she nuzzled his ear. "I know you're scared and embarrassed. Just...focus on me. Think about Tony if that's what you need to do, but...Peter, I don't want either of us to die today. Please...please help me do this."

He swallowed. "Okay." His breath stuttered, and when Pepper pulled her hand away. She helped him finish undressing and took his hand, leading him to the mattress. Pepper pulled him close to her and wrapped her legs around him.   
"You're so beautiful, Pepper...I mean, Miss Potts…" Peter looked over his shoulder to Tony. "I'm sorry...god, I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark…"

She ran her fingers gently through his hair with one hand as she helped him guide his cock into her with the other. She was afraid any foreplay, any theatrics would get Tony hurt or worse killed. When Peter filled her, Pepper squeezed his hips between her thighs. He moaned, rutting against her. But she stared at Tony, locking eyes with him. 

"It's okay," she said softly. 

"Pep..." _You don't have to do this._ That's what his face said. But she did. And she had to do it calmly. 

Peter came and came quickly, repeating that he was sorry over and over into the hollow where her neck met her shoulder. Pepper held him to her, shushing him soothingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She hoped it was over. She hoped they were satisfied with the damage they'd inflicted. 

The leader yanked Peter out of her arms by the back of his neck, and she felt herself being restrained again. 

"Look at this, boys." The leader flicked Peter's cock, already hard again. 

Tony tried to launch himself forward. "That's enough!"

"Enough? Has anything ever been enough for you, Stark?" He cocked his gun and Pepper felt the muzzle cold against her temple. "You keep going until she finishes or she dies."

"I…" Peter's eyes were wide, and Pepper could see them brimming with tears. They began to fall when he looked over his shoulder to Tony. "I'm sorry, M'Mr. Stark. His voice broke. "I'm sorry."

Pepper closed her eyes. He was a _boy_ , and he was facing his mentor, ashamed. It had been so obvious from the very start that he was infatuated with Tony. Puppy love, Pepper had teased. Tony was so goddamned self-absorbed he hadn't seen it--because he assumed everyone was infatuated with him. The irony was that over the months rolling to a year, which would certainly become years, of mentoring Peter, Tony had begun to fall for him too, and he'd started dropping stupidly obvious hints about it. 

Because Pepper was the one who made things come together when the things in question were not mechanical or electrical or whatever the hell else Tony could fix with stupid brilliance. And the problem was that Pepper didn't want to stop him this time because Peter was genuinely _something_...someone they both needed. And that's why there were tears in Tony's eyes too. That's why she couldn't look. 

"You look at Pepper, Kid, okay? You look into those...those blue eyes, and you listen to my voice."

She took a shaking breath and opened her eyes, even tried to smile. The calm in Tony's voice was unmistakably rage; Pepper hoped Peter didn't know Tony well enough to know that and if he did, didn't think it was aimed at him. She felt Peter kiss the corner of her jaw, sucking it gently at Tony's direction. For all of his bluster, Tony had finally learned to pay attention, and when Pepper drew in a sharp breath, he reassured Peter that it was a good thing, a very good thing. 

She felt him inside of her again, trembling with the effort of taking his time, kissing her, touching her breasts, strain crept into Tony's voice as he described the way Pepper liked to have her nipples teased with his teeth. And she was squirming, hating herself, her body for loving it. 

"Listen, Kid, I know this is going to be hard, but you need to take your cock out, and you need--please tell me you know where her clit is…"

Peter let out a strangled cough as he nodded his head, and Pepper bit her lip. No one would ever teach Tony Stark appropriate timing. No one. 

"Good. Now…"

Pepper let Tony's voice fill her head as she stared up at Peter. God, he did not have the body of a teen. She didn't realize she was pulling against the cuffs in an unconscious effort to grab his shoulders, to feel the curve of his muscles underneath her palms as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. Her lips fell open the closer she got, and she saw Peter's eyes open wide. 

"Oh, god, I can't...I'm sorry…"

He tried so hard to hold himself back, but he couldn't. And neither could Pepper. She closed her eyes as her orgasm rolled through her slow, luxurious...and the guilt came behind. But Pepper held back the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Peter was looking down at her, at what he had done, in horror, and Pepper wanted nothing more than to hold him, to tell him that it was going to be okay. 

"Too easy. He didn't do any of that himself." The leader motioned to one of his men. "Shoot her."

"No!" 

Pepper didn't know if it was Peter or Tony who screamed. She heard the gun fire, but what she felt was a heaviness on top of her. That heaviness, she realized, was Peter. "Oh my god, Peter…" There was chaos; Pepper realized the shooting she was hearing wasn't in that room or aimed at them. And Peter was groaning. 

"I'm okay… I'm… Oh, shit, they shot me."

"Pepper…" It was Tony's 'shit is going down and we are not in a good position but I need to know that you're okay over there' voice, and she had no idea how to answer because the room itself was beginning to erupt into shouts and violence. 

Peter rolled off of her, and she could see that his arm was bloodied but seemed functional. She pulled at the cuffs again, and that's when the bloom of pain in her right shoulder brought curls of blackness to the edges of her vision. And it was funny because she thought she heard Nat's voice asking Peter if he was okay. 

"It went right through, but Pepper…"

And then Nat's hands were uncuffing her, and the pain was excruciating, but Pepper fought back the blackness, focusing on Nat's face as she took off her leather trench coat and covered Pepper with it while she knelt beside her. 

"Of course you're wearing a trench," Pepper murmured.

"This is going to hurt, so...don't hold it against me, okay?" Nat said before she put pressure on the wound and Pepper cried out, curling her toes into the mattress. She saw Tony's face come into her a vision, and she held to consciousness, reaching for him, not knowing if she was using her hand or not. 

"Take care of Peter," she said. 

He brushed his hair back, and as he bent to kiss her forehead, Pepper could see the tear stains on his cheeks. "You worry about yourself, okay?"

Pepper grabbed his arm with as much strength as she could muster. She felt cold. "Tony," she said firmly--the voice she knew he would listen to, "promise me."

"I promise."

Pepper struggled to sit up only to have Natasha gently force her back down--not that Nat had to try too hard. But she saw Peter in Tony's arms. That was enough for now, at least. She didn't know how she was going to manage to put either of them back together, but she kept her eyes open long enough to see they were being taken away safely.


End file.
